Bear's Big Pajama Party (Credits)
Credits taken from "Bear's Big Pajama Party", Season 4, episode 40, 160th episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by Chris Hoey Directed by Noel MacNeal Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Erica Levin Line Producer Sally K. Cohen Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Producers Margaret Loesch Andy Yerkes Co-Producers P. Kevin Strader Claudia Silver Line Producers Deborah Mayer Brenda White Coordinating Producers James Sabatini Erica Levin Associate Producers Kimberly L. Maisel Stacey Adams Associate Director Dean Gordon Stage Managers Adam Matalon Thomas Ucciferri Anne Louise Wallace Songs Produced by Brian Woodbury Peter Lurye Andrew WyattAndrew Wyatt Vocals Produced by Andrew Wyatt Score Produced by Julian Harris Peter Lurye Script Supervisors Chris Hoey Lindsey Aikens Production Coordinators Kim M. White Jim Calcaterra Richard Buhrman Production Accountants Adam Vitalis Joyce Hsieh Graphics Designers Chris Renaud Don St. Mars Cathy Hundt Editors Tom Heckbert Erica Levin Rob Hall Marybeth Benivegna Jim Snarski Post Production Supervisors Matthew Galkin Erica Levin Supervising Music Producer Peter Lurye Production Designer Cabot McMullen Art Director David Ellis Lighting Designer Randy Nordstrom Shadow Puppet Segments Jon Ludwig Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Andrea Detwiler Vanessa Gifford Lara MacLean Anney McKilligan Mary Brehmer Rob Gardner Ed Christie Fred Bucholz Connie Peterson Isabelle Dufour Larry Jameson Victoria Ellis Tim Miller Larry Galanter Christine Moyes Fred Buchholz Continuity Samantha Osby Script Coordinators Ajamu Walker Susan Kopensky Booth P.A.s Kim Delise Laurie Gilbert Robert J. Lory Curriculum Consultants Belinda Basca - Kiki Donis Stacy Grossman - Jennifer T. Liske Harvard Project Zero Tina Grotzer Harvest Project Zero Dan Anderson University of Massachusetts Sound Design and Mixing Danny Caccavo Animator Jim Spieler Opening Titles Sequence and Digital Compositing by Shadow Digital Post Production Coordinator Lesley R. Stewart Video Post Production Coordinator Ric Serena Audio Post Production Coordinator Matthew Galkin Sound Design John Alberts Mike Barrett Chris Floberg Assistant Accountants Ulla Davis Sharmila Tredger Mike Meere Assistant Editor Bryan Shelton Assistants to the Producers Anne Martin Alexis Radogost-Givens Danielle R. Schleif Assistants to Producers Katya O'Hagan Jim Calcaterra Kimberly L. Maisel Key Production Assistant Bruce Dunkins Assistants to Art Directors Katya DeBear Jim Pesce Jennifer Weil Bethany Berry-Weiss Production Assistants Kate Dumbrys Jon Higgins Dana Howbert Brendan C. Kombol Molly Light Kate Rorick Jen Schoen Ellen Tam Joseph Bellissimo Tracy Boni Bronwen Densmore Michael Lang Steve Lantz Brian Sales Isaac Schild Bryan Shelton Anne Marie Ugarte Jennifer C. Brooks Chad Cruikshank Marc Delforte Bill Griffith Karyn Kaplan Erin Slattery Honey Trabitz Technical Directors Tom Guadarrama Dan Stewart Richie Wirth Video Bob Salzer Tom GuadarramaTom Guadarrama Brooke Haznedar Video Operators Mark Rusciano Mark Katz Audio Peter Hefter Victor Smith Gaffer Eugene Meienhofer Electricians Constantine Leonardos Gerard MacMillan Eugene Meienhofer Adam Matalon Jason Horn Mike Scricca Bobby Vazac Cameras Pat Minietta Jim Scurti Larry Solomon Utilities Keith Conod Jack Cooke Mike Moran Jim Washburn Carpenters Alex Gutierrez Mark Mancuso John Walker John DeVito Kevin Romaine Frank Biondo Prop Builder Bill DePaulo Props Constructionist Bill DePaolo Props Jim Pesce Tom Travers Carmine Gallo Rich Buono Nick Varacelli Bob Lewis Eric Levy Rich Massella Donald Trippicione Songs Music and Lyrics by Mitchell Kriegman Peter Lurye Bobby Lopez Bill Obrecht Brian Woodbury Andrew Wyatt Tyler Bunch Music Score by Mitchell Kriegman Julian Harris Rob Curto Peter Lurye Taped at Silver Screen Studios at Chelsea Piers, NY Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Digital Compositing Provided by Unitel Video NY Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Margaret Loesch Alex Rockwell Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MMII Category:Season 4 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits